In prior art, burning oil for lamps presenting colored flames to be used for interior decoration or for festivals has already been published (Korean Patent Application No. 2001-85176). However, due to its low flammability and limited size of the flame, it was mainly intended for using as an interior decoration and was not appropriate for the sacred torch of the Olympic games or other sports events, or for festivals, concerts, and outdoor parties, where the flames require higher flammability and longer flame size.
Also, the flame which had been previously used for interior decoration or for festivals maintained only a single color during the whole event or festival, and thus it was less effective in arousing magnificence and mystical feelings, and attracting public attention continuously.
Furthermore, fuels such as LPG or LNG and petroleum which are conventionally used to present flames for outdoor festivals, do have such a disadvantage that the fuels are generating too much smoke or soot while burning, and they also are not economically efficient because they require considerably large amount of coloring agent.
Accordingly, a new burning device which is harmless to human body while burning, with vivid and changeable colored flames with the progress of time, is long waited and demanded by entertainment companies, festivals organizers, and those in the fields of event related industries.